koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Warriors
Fire Emblem Warriors (ファイアーエムブレム無双, Fire Emblem Musou) is a collaboration title between Omega Force's Warriors IP and Nintendo's Fire Emblem series, making it Koei's fourth major collaboration with a Nintendo franchise. It was first revealed during the Nintendo Switch presentation on January 12, 2017. Yosuke Hayashi is involved with the game's production while Masahiro Higuchi serves as supervisor on behalf of Intelligent Systems. Players who order the Premium Box edition will receive a visual book, a copy of the game's soundtrack, and postcards featuring the playable cast. The Treasure Box edition includes all the aforementioned items plus a voiced Dragonstone paperweight. Plot After the death of their king, the Kingdom of Aytolis was expecting the next heirs, a brother and sister, to take over the throne. However, that all changed when a mysterious portal brought forth monsters within the royal castle. They besieged the kingdom and left it in shambles, forcing the royal family to flee. The two siblings carried with them the Fire Emblem, a relic from their mother Queen Yuana, in hopes of one day eliminating the danger threatening their lands. Along the way, they come across otherworldly heroes who lend their support to restore order. Gameplay *Players can deploy a sortie of playable characters and switch between them during battles like in the Samurai Warriors Chronicles games. When fighting in pairs, it is possible to swap while in the middle of a combo. Although players can only control one character at a time, simple commands may be issued to the other party members through the grid-based map screen. *It is possible to delegate orders to NPC allies on the menu screen, similar to the Dynasty Warriors Empires games. *Musou attacks are referred to as Warrior Specials '''in this entry. Characters may also devastate surrounding enemies with an '''Awakening '''once the rage meter is filled, which is this game's version of Rage Mode. *Battle maps contain various bases like in Hyrule Warriors and the One Piece: Pirate Warriors games, and must be captured to secure spawn points and strongholds. *Useful actions include dodge maneuvers, guarding, and a camera target lock-on function. *''Fire Emblem'' mechanics like the weapon triangle and unit class system will be implemented in the game. **Attacking enemies of disadvantaged weapon types can trigger '''Storm Rush, an attack function from Dynasty Warriors 8. Aside from hitting foes relentlessly, it also recovers a portion of the rage meter. **Characters that were non-combatant characters in the Fire Emblem games will be given modified movesets to match up to other classes. *When units level up, they will receive a random stat increase and possibly change class. *Support conversations are included, though they are strictly limited to friendship. *Coliseum Mode, a feature based on the arena function of the Fire Emblem series, is included. *Players have the option of selecting Casual or Hardcore Mode for their gameplay experience. Hardcore Mode includes permanent character deaths while Casual avoids it entirely. Characters The title will mostly feature characters from Shadow Dragon, Awakening, and Fates. :See also Unit Types (Fire Emblem Warriors) *Rowan (Original) *Lianna (Original) *Darios (Original) *Yuana (Original) - Unique NPC *Marth (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) *Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Lissa (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Frederick (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Cordelia (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) *Ryoma (Fire Emblem Fates) *Xander (Fire Emblem Fates) Related Media Fire Emblem Direct showcased the game on January 18. Compatible amiibo for this title include Chrom and Tiki. External Links *Official YouTube teaser, Official Japanese site, Official Twitter *Nintendo E3 2017 site *Fire Emblem Wiki page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Games